Nemesis
by hiirei
Summary: Mereka berdua bersaing, untuk mendapat cinta gadis itu. [MidofemTakaAka]


Takao Kazuna, gadis dari fakultas film dan televisi. Dia cantik, tapi cerewet, untungnya tidak centil.

Hobinya bermain basket, tidak suka memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang membuat kakinya lecet, tapi tetap tau etiket.

Baru pindah ke kos-an, kos Pelangi. Kabarnya gadis itu akrab dengan dua pemuda yang tinggal di kanan dan kiri kamarnya.

Yang tinggal di kanan―kamar nomor empat (dan Takao masih heran kenapa kos-annya memakai nomor yang dianggap sial itu)―namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Rambutnya merah, matanya kadang warna delima kadang beda sebelah, punya aura yang membuat orang pasrah. Menurut Takao, keahliannya adalah lempar benda tajam tanpa terlihat memegang benda tersebut. Baru ia ketahui juga, ternyata pemuda ini merupakan anak pemilik kos Pelangi.

Kalau yang di sebelah kiri dari fakultas kedokteran di universitas yang sama dengannya. Suka mengakhiri ucapan dengan 'nanodayo' dan tiada hari tanpa membawa benda aneh yang katanya harus dibawa menurut ramalan bintang. Kamarnya bernomor urut enam.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang kebanyakan yang suka memakai bahasa gaul seperti gue atau lo, mereka selalu memakai kata 'aku' dan 'kamu'. Takao sempat kaget awalnya, tapi mungkin pemuda-pemuda ini diajarkan sopan santun agar tidak berbahasa kasar.

(Walau Akashi kelakuannya tidak dapat digolongkan sebagai perilaku teladan untuk melempar benda tajam.)

Kedua pemuda itu dekat sejak taman kanak-kanak, kata Kuroko Tetsuna yang juga tinggal di kos itu. Mereka sering melakukan kegiatan bersama, dan kini mereka sering mengikutsertakan si gadis.

.

.

.

.

Nemesis

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapatkan.

Warning: fem!Takao, MidofemTakaAka, slight NashfemTaka, AU!Indonesia, bahasa (kelewat) gaul, dan kecacatan lainnya.

.

.

Satu: Tentang Gadis Itu dan Orang-Orang di Sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Midorima," bidak menteri diletakkan, "bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli." Midorima mendengus. Jemari kanannya membuat pergerakan pada bidak-bidak shoginya.

Senyum pemuda di hadapannya berkembang. "Aku kenal kamu, dipikir kau dapat membohongiku?"

'Lalu kenapa bertanya?' batin Midorima.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita―"

"Rival? Hmph, jangan bodoh." Letak kacamata dibetulkan.

"Tapi asal kau tahu, Shin." Iris hijau itu yakin ia menangkap perubahan pada manik Akashi. "Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya."

Menaruh satu bidak, Akashi bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Midorima dengan kekalahan.

 _Tentu aku tidak akan rela, nodayo_.

* * *

Pintu dikunci dua kali, dan jemari kanannya memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian memastikan tali sepatunya tidak akan lepas, ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ketika―

"Pagi."

―pemuda berambut merah yang tinggal di kamar sebelah kanannya menyapa dirinya.

Membalas sapaan dengan senyuman, pintu kamar nomor enam terbuka. Menampakkan sosok berambut hijau dengan tubuh dibalut kaos putih dan celana di atas lutut.

"Eh? Midorima, seingatku kemarin kau bilang hari ini harus membantu dosenmu pagi-pagi pukul enam, bukan?"

Si gadis melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Shin-chan tidak perlu memaksakan berolahraga bersama kami kalau sibuk. Haah, sana, siap-siap bertemu dosenmu. Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi."

Midorima menatap Akashi tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap memberinya senyuman polos seakan-akan mengatakan 'eh-aku-hanya-mengingatkan'. Apanya yang mengingatkan? Ini jelas hanya akal-akalan Akashi agar bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Takao.

Pagi ini pun ia tidak bisa jalan pagi bersama Takao, lagi. Pemuda merah itu selalu saja mengusirnya dengan hal-hal aneh, dan si gadis itu tampak percaya saja. Midorima tidak tahu harus kesal pada Akashi yang begitu licik, atau pada Takao yang mudah dibodohi.

Membetulkan letak kacamata, tangan kanannya kembali memegang kenop pintu. "Baik, nodayo. Aku akan siap-siap." _Siap-siap mencari ide untuk membalas Akashi._

Takao mengangguk, lalu beralih ke Akashi. Mereka berdua pun beranjak dengan si gadis yang sibuk menceritakan sesuatu dan Akashi yang menanggapinya dengan antusias. Meninggalkan Midorima yang terpaku menatap punggung keduanya menjauh.

* * *

"Hei, Takao." suara berat memanggil namanya, membuat ia menolehkan kepala ke arah suara.

"Oh hei, Nash. Ada apa?" manik kelabu menatap manik biru tua yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya kembali menyendokkan es krim lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Enggak apa-apa," pemuda itu menatapnya sebentar, "gue lihat pagi tadi lo diantar si monyet hijau."

"Maksud lo Shin-chan? Haha, yah tadinya gue mau diantar oleh Sei-chan, tapi kata Shin-chan dia dicari oleh senior jadi ya begitulah." gadis itu tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu ketika kedua pemuda itu ribut ingin mengantarkan dirinya.

Nash mendengus tidak suka. "Heh, seingat gue lo baru pindah ke sana dan dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah saling berebut demi lo? Kayaknya lo membuat mereka terpikat."

Takao menatapnya bingung, senyumannya seketika memudar. "Terpikat? Jangan ngaco lo. Atau jangan-jangan ... lo cemburu ya?"

"Kalo gue cemburu terus kenapa?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis di hadapannya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, dan Nash masih saja tidak berani menatap wajah Takao. Dalam hati Nash mengumpat, menyesali kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Harusnya dia tidak menghampiri meja ini, harusnya dia tidak membawa topik ini, harusnya―

Suara tawa Takao memasuki indera pendengaran Nash, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya ia kembali menatap gadis itu. Dan di hadapannya, Takao Kazuna, sedang tertawa dengan kedua tangan memegangi perutnya/

"Aduh, Nash―" katanya di sela tawa, "―lo kalo bercanda jangan kelewatan. Haha, _please_ deh, lo? Cemburu?"

Umpatan-umpatan yang sempat dikatakannya dalam hati terasa begitu sia-sia ketika melihat respon Takao. Untuk apa jantungnya berdeak kencang kalau ternyata orang itu menganggapnya bercanda?

"Ya terserah lo deh. Gue cabut dulu." Nash bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi gadis itu.

Ah, gadis itu bodoh apa bagaimana? Nash kehabisan akal.

* * *

Akashi merogoh ponsel di saku celananya, berniat ingin mengirim pesan pada Takao, menanyakan apa gadis itu sudah kembali dari kampus atau belum. _Toh_ walau berbeda kampus, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dan Akashi bisa menjemputnya, lalu berdua mereka akan pulang bersama. Mungkin juga pemuda itu akan mengajaknya singgah di toko buku sebentar, biasanya gadis itu suka membeli majalah olahraga yang disukainya.

Sekalian modus juga. Cih. Jangan sampai dia keduluan Midorima lagi dalam hal ini.

[ **Akashi Seijuurou**

Kau masih di kampus? Kalau iya, aku akan menjemputmu.]

Menekan tombol kirim, sebuah senyuman hinggap di wajahnya. Dalam hati tak sabar menunggu balasan.

"Akashi Seijuurou?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu refleks menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, manik delima kembarnya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat. Siapa dia? Akashi tidak mengenalnya, lantas menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Anda siapa?"

"Nash. Sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Halo! Kali ini Rein bikin multichapter lagi ... padahal mc-mc yang lain belum ada yang lanjut ya /heh/

Ehem, niatannya ini MidofemTakaAka-TAPI KENAPA JADI ADA NASHFEMTAKA /lah/ ya maafkan ke-crack-an ini tapi siapa tau ada yang bakal suka NashfemTaka :''

Diusahakan update seminggu sekali, artinya semoga kita ketemu lagi minggu depan! /kayakadayangbacaaja/

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
